


Salju Di Musim Panas

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Sepenggal cerita mengenai Hogwarts, Snape, dan Luna.----------





	Salju Di Musim Panas

Severus pasti bermimpi.

Salju melayang-layang turun di malam musim panas.

Seisi kastil Hogwarts gempar. Guru dan siswa berlarian ke halaman, untuk melihat keajaiban. Dunia bersalin warna menjadi putih.

Terpesona, Severus mengulurkan tangan menyambut segumpal salju yang berayun ringan di udara. Indah. Rasanya hangat dan lembut.

Ia tertegun.

Professor Flitwick mencicit di belakangnya. "Miss Lovegood! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Di jendela menara Ravenclaw yang terbuka, di balik salju lembut hangat yang tercurah, Luna Lovegood melihat ke bawah. Dalam pelukannya satu pot besar karangan bunga kapas terus-menerus merontokkan serabutnya. "Euuuhh ... sorry?!" seru Luna gelagapan. Ia kemudian menghilang di balik jendela yang tertutup.

Semua orang berkeluh kesah kecewa, dan berbalik ke aula besar. Tapi Severus menetap di halaman. Memandang salju di musim panas yang terakhir jatuh ke bumi.


End file.
